


Take a Note

by lunapillie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Social Media, YouTuber! Seungmin, and has a small following, he runs a cute insta page, jongho makes an appearance for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapillie/pseuds/lunapillie
Summary: All Seungmin wants to do in life is get his degree and become a teacher. But in between that he wants to have a really aesthetic Instagram and YouTube channel.





	Take a Note

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous
> 
> Based off of this [prompt.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/28363b9e5bb8fc65dfa844747e274434/05b3924a5969b7e3-8a/s540x810/284592ef6275473f377a245f327d050bd25a3d81.jpg)

“Okay guys, today I really wanted to hit up this new thrift shop that just opened up. It’s a bit farther away than my usual ones but I think it’ll be worth the bus trip!” Seungmin said excitedly to the camera he was holding, “I’ll check back in when we’re there!”

Social media was something that everyone used, young or old. It was pretty hard not to get drawn into the whole idea of it, having the world available right in one device. Being able to post about your life and have people comment on it and maybe even feed your ego with compliments about how pretty you look. 

Well that was most people, Seungmin on the other hand was more into people complimenting on how aesthetic his study notes or bullet journals were. His face didn’t really get posted much on his Instagram, usually just on his story, his layout being very neat and orderly was more important than validation. Two pictures from his notes, separated by a picture from his journal each and every week. 

Somehow he managed to build up a decent chunk of followers, around 17,000 over the past two years. And while the Instagram thing isn’t new, this whole posting to YouTube thing is. 

He had asked on his story what his followers wanted to see from him to celebrate hitting 15K, leaving one of those boxes for responses. For some reason there was an overwhelming amount of want to see his face. He had a personal Instagram that was private but he hadn’t wanted to make ** _another_ ** one, because two were already hard enough to run. 

So when he threw up a poll saying, _ ‘Should I make a YouTube for 15K celebration? Yes!! or No :c’ _ he expected mostly _ no’s _ strictly because he didn’t think he was entertaining enough to want to watch for long periods of time. But then the _ yes’s _were the majority and soon enough he was saddled with a brand new channel and different ideas floating around his head for first video ideas. 

For some reason he decided to do the classic YouTuber “hey this is my first video and I’m new so don’t kill me” approach. Well it was him doing that intro followed by a timelapse of him making a big banner that said “Thank You For 15K Followers!” It was way longer than what was allowed on Instagram so he figured it was perfect for his new project. 

Honestly after that initial video he sort of forgot he had made a channel because he didn’t use it for almost three weeks afterwards. He only went back after his most recent picture he posted got bombarded with comments all asking about when he was going to upload another video. 

Which was very unexpected. 

It took a lot of adjustment but eventually he came to the current schedule he has now of posting once a week and rotating between a few different kinds of videos. Those being him thrifting, going to cute unknown cafes & bookstores, timelapses, and the occasional vlog.

Really though he doesn’t vlog much because his days are boring and pretty much the same everyday. Just wake up, go to university, or go to the local cafe he works at. It was the thing that made him want to explore and find other places to get good coffee and teas. Other than that he was usually studying which was not at all fun. The life of wanting to be a history teacher when he graduates is not an easy one, he has to take a lot of education classes, some of which require shadowing at various schools and grade levels (luckily that didn’t need to be done this semester). But it’s his dream so he can’t complain too much, plus it's an experience he wouldn’t have gotten otherwise. 

But back to his boring life, the only exciting things he does are shopping and drinking various teas and coffees, which are already their own videos. So vlogs were left for when he knew he was going out with his friends because they loved being on camera so it made for some funny footage. Apparently his subscribers agreed because those videos have a good amount of views on them!

But all of that led him to his current task, going downtown to visit _ ‘Another Treasure’ _which opened last week. Seungmin didn’t have any items he was currently trying to find so really he was just going to have a free for all. He deserved it though after the day he had, his classes had all been lecture based so it was incredibly boring to just listen to the professors blab on all day. 

So when he realized it was thrift week and also his day off from work, he was ecstatic and left as soon as he finished talking to one of his classmates. The bus ride was slow but it made it easy to get some shots out the window to edit in as the transition later. 

Being out in public with his camera was still something he was getting used to, it was really awkward the first time around because he felt like everyone was watching and judging him. Though the more he does it the more he feels comfortable with the whole process because he realized that for the most part, other people are just trying to get through their day. Sure they’ll spare him a glance but really they don’t care. He was still shy but he tried not to let it affect his content. 

Like right now when he got off the bus and had to walk a bit to find the shop, as soon as he did he filmed outside of the place for a bit before going inside. He’d have to get some sweeping shots of the interior of the place but he kind of wants to just look around at first. 

As he walks through the door there’s a bell that chimes over his head to announce his presence to whoever is working. The place isn’t too small but it isn’t outrageously large either, it’s really the perfect size. There are already a few pieces that are catching his eye from the racks and he wants to run over to them and touch and feel but manages to hold himself back. 

“Hello welcome to _ Another Treasure _do you need help finding anything?” 

Seungmin’s gazed ripped away from the clothing and onto the man that was speaking to him, it was the worker behind the cash register, using his hand to lean over the counter to see who had come in. The man looked sort of uninterested, and probably only asked because it was in the job description. 

“Uh no thanks…” his eyes flipped down to the employee’s named tag, “Jongho, I’m just looking around.”

Jongho looked seemingly relieved and he just nodded before going back to secretly being on his phone under the counter. 

Seungmin chuckled and walked further into the store, wanting to start getting some b-roll footage before he actually starts looking for stuff. It only took about five minutes to actually get the shots he wanted and then it was finally onto the fun stuff. 

Tucking himself into a corner he pulled out his camera from his satchel and turned it on, “Okay so obviously we’re here, and honestly I’m not looking for anything specific, just doing some retail therapy after a long day.”

He turned the camera towards the nearest rack for a brief moment before turning it back to himself again, “Starting right here!”

In his head he made a mental note to insert a little montage of him plucking whatever interests him off the hangers, just to try on. That was the fun of it all, even if he didn’t end up buying half of the things he tried on. 

His soon to be pile all started with a jean jacket that had clearly been well loved with all of the patches that seemed hand stitched and were scattered all over the thing. And on the opposite spectrum, the last thing he picked up was a plain beige hoodie that looked so damn cozy. 

It was better for him to stop now before the whole store was on his arm, he went a bit crazy and had about 20 to 25 items stacked on his body. Though he had remembered this was for a video and made sure that he paused every now and then to do check ins for his viewers. And of course as soon as he hit the dressing room, he tried on ** _everything_ ** and made sure there was footage of him in them for another montage. 

Overall the trip was pretty eventful, he may have bought about half of what he picked out and Jongho was definitely judging him as he helped check him out, but it was fun. Last thing to film was a recap of all of the things he ended up getting, but first, a longish bus ride home.

The ride was filled with finishing the paperback he had started earlier that day and on the first bus ride here, so it made sense to finish it on the way back. Plus it would make him feel more productive than just sitting and staring out the window or scrolling endlessly on his Instagram explore page. 

So as soon as he cracked open his book, the time seemed to fly and before he knew it he was back at home (he did live with his parents, doing this aesthetic stuff on insta didn’t pay the bills unfortunately) and setting up his ring lights and good camera that he wouldn’t dare carry around with him. 

“We did really good this time around! I admittedly did end up getting that jean jacket I showed you guys, the patches were just really cute! Plus you could tell that whoever owned this before was really passionate about picking out the right things for it before they gave it up for whatever reason,” Seungmin careful laid the jacket down on a chair that was just out of frame but still easily accessible. 

He then randomly reached his hand out to grab another item, this one was a t-shirt that had a bunch of lines connected to dots that had coordinates on some and hidden codes on the others. It was like some sort of treasure map that covered the entire thing, it looked really cool and he knew he had to have it as soon as he saw it. 

“This one just looks so damn cool, what do you guys think? It’s a bit of a busy design but, yay or nay? I’ll put a poll up in the ‘i’ card right up there!” Pointing to the spot it’ll eventually be for a moment, he then moved right along. 

There was no time to waste when this video was going to be hella long and a pain in the ass to edit. Just thinking about all the work waiting for him made him nearly groan in annoyance very loudly, but luckily he didn’t and saved himself from having to redo the clip. 

\---

Filming done, editing can be started tomorrow before work, but right Seungmin needs to rewrite his notes so they can look pretty and he can post them tomorrow morning. 

Something that gets asked a lot is, “But Seungmin how do you have time to write your notes all neat and cute while in class?” And the answers is he doesn’t do that in class, he scrambles to scribble everything the professor says just like everyone else at university and then when he’s got a moment to breathe whether in his room or at some cafe, then he whips out his notebook and colorful supplies. Focusing on making everything perfect. 

Honestly, he doesn’t just make his notes like this for the aesthetic (though it’s a bonus) he does it because taking so long putting everything together actually helps him remember the information. It was some weird way of studying that actually worked for him, meaning he doesn’t have to make an actual effort to study most of the time. Unless it’s finals because there’s too much anxiety flowing through his body if he just sits there and does nothing while everyone around him is scrambling to memorize info. 

While they do their job as being notes, it’s also really rewarding to see every part of his hard work come to fruition, especially side by side with his other works on social media. Showing just how much he’s improved since he started a couple years ago. 

Just as he’s about to connect his pencil to paper to map out his ideas, he pauses and realizes he doesn’t want to do this totally alone for once. And technically he doesn’t have to because he has an Instagram and he can do a livestream where people will surely watch and maybe ask things. 

It’s not the same as actively having someone with him, but he definitely doesn’t want to hangout with his parents and he’s been single his whole life so really this is his only option. 

His mini phone tripod doesn’t take much effort to set up and before long he was live and there were already 100 people watching. Which made him gulp in nervousness, that was way more people than he was used to having on one of his lives. 

“Um! Hey guys, it’s Seungmin... obviously,” he chuckled at himself, before shifting in his seat and focusing on the task at hand, “I thought I’d do a live today! I’m gonna be doing my notes but you guys can ask me stuff if you want!”

He genuinely hoped people wanted to talk to him, or he was going to be pretty embarrassed. 

-_ hi seungmin!!! _

_ -SEUNGMIN AHH _

_ -are you posting tomorrow? _

His eyes followed the comments, they were moving at a medium speed so they were pretty easy to read. 

“Oh, yeah! What I’m working on today is going to be posted tomorrow don’t worry.”  


-_ new video soon? _

“New video this Saturday! It’s a thrifting one, I got some nice stuff so hopefully you’ll all like what I picked!”  


_ -Minnie do you follow any other accounts that you’d recommend? _  


Seungmin hummed and thought about the question, he didn’t follow many people honestly, “Um, I don’t really follow many people, I just look at whatever the explore page gives me. Do you guys have any recommendations for me? I really feel like I should be following more people in the notetaking and journaling community.”

That caused his comments to start moving way faster than they were ten seconds ago, different usernames filling the chat that he forgot them as soon as he read another. So he just nodded and said he’d check out the people that were given to him. 

Going back to his notebook, he took the next hour to chat and try to finish his spread so he could still have time to do homework before dinner. Sure some would say he’s balancing a lot on his shoulders between work, school, YouTube, and Instagram. ** _But_ ** he knew he had it in him to get it all done, plus if his hobbies did ever start affecting his grades, he’d drop them in a heartbeat. His parents were helping him pay for college and he wasn’t going to waste a single penny of their money by slacking and getting bad scores. 

Soon he was finishing the last letter, gently placing his brush pen down, he grinned widely at the camera. He wasn’t planning on revealing what the final product looked like, but he felt the audience deserved a sneak peak for sticking with him for as long as they did. So he briefly flashed the paper at the camera before pulling it to his chest to hide it 

“Alright! That’s all the preview you guys are getting, you can see the HD version tomorrow on my page!” 

Another giggle left his mouth, and he started to idly pack his supplies away as he continued to speak. 

“The notes are done, my phone is dying, so I think this is a good place to end things huh? I’m really glad you all came out to hang with me, I definitely want to do this more if I have the time. But for now, bye-bye~” he waved at the camera, giving them a few finger hearts before ending the stream. 

Double checking to make sure it was actually off, he immediately slumped in his chair for a moment of rest. _Tired, tired, tired. _Was all that ran through his brain, but he pushed it way back, there was unfortunately still work to be done.

So he sat back up, and reached for his bag to grab his laptop. At least he only had three assignments due midnight tonight instead of the five he had the other night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Add a ship? Let me know!
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you thought and smash that kudos button 💕
> 
> find me on:  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/lunapillie)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/lunapillie)  



End file.
